


love is a work of heart

by canamavie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jackson's an idiot, M/M, Yaoi, mark's emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canamavie/pseuds/canamavie
Summary: “okay i get it. you’re sorry. now stop serenading me and trying to climb up to my bedroom at 1am. you’re gonna hurt yourself” AU- from kpopficprompts





	

To say that Mark’s pissed would be an understatement.

No words could exactly describe how furious he is at his boyfriend. As he laid there on his bed, glaring at the ceiling as if he could burn holes on it, he tried forgetting what had happened earlier that day. All he wanted right now was some sleep, like a temporary distraction. But it was hard considering his boyfriend is always on his mind twenty-four-seven.

With a groan, he turned on his side and averted his glare to his wall, mumbling curses under his breath as he recalled what really caused him to be so mad to the point that it keeps him up at night.

His ever-so-charming, wild-and-sexy, hot boyfriend, Jackson, had been nothing but an asshole today. Mark was so happy during lunch that he could get to see his boyfriend again since it was Monday and Jackson had been preoccupied with his visiting family during the weekend. He was literally skipping on his steps as he walked towards the cafeteria just to get his heart crushed the moment his eyes fell on his boyfriend’s bulk figure.

Tears swelled on his eyes as Jackson sat at the popular table laughing along with his friends’ jokes with a girl sitting on his lap and nuzzling his neck. What made the situation worse was that Jackson didn’t even push the leech off of him. Mark did what a lover would normally do, he marched towards them. Ignoring the horrified look on Jackson’s friends’ faces who were obviously trying to warn Jackson about his presence, his hand wrapped around the girl’s forearm, purposely digging his nails to her skin which made her scream.

Startled, Jackson whipped his head to his direction and was met with Mark’s death glare. Mark knew Jackson was shocked to see him there, probably dreading at the possibility that Mark had seen them.

“It’s not what it looks like!” was Jackson’s excuse before pushing the girl off of his lap.

Mark shook his head in utter disbelief before shoving the girl away. “Fuck you!”

After that, he turned on his heels and ran. Jackson tried following him but Mark has this special kind of skill that comes in handy whenever he doesn’t want to be found. Later that day, he ended up at home, feeling so heartbroken at the fact that Jackson could still flirt with anyone when he has him as a lover already. Didn’t it register in Jackson’s mind that he’s taken? That they’re together? They’ve been in this relationship for two years already, for Pete’s sake!

 _Dammit._ He cursed at the tears that were threatening to fall. The silence of his room didn’t even help ease whatever it is he’s feeling. As much as he wanted to hate Jackson, he couldn’t. He loves him too much. Reaching to wipe the tears that fell, he jumped when there’s a thump somewhere not too far away from him. He turned his body around and scanned his room but found nothing suspicious.

He swiped his fingers across his wet cheeks when he heard it again, this time it was audible and his eyes landed on his curtain-covered window. Frowning, he reached for his phone beside him and winced at the sudden brightness that mercilessly attacked his eyes. Blinking the sting away, he saw it was already past midnight which only deepened his frown because he wasn’t expecting anyone especially in this hour of the day.

Slowly, he sat up and planted his feet on the floor, eyes never leaving his window. Another thumped came and Mark flinched at how loud it was now that he’s near it. He debated whether he should open it or not. He wasn’t even sure who was behind the glass. What if it was some addict, a criminal or a ghost? He loves watching horror movies but experiencing it first-hand wasn’t exactly his idea of starting the Valentine’s Day, taking mental note that it was already the 14th.

He was just about to turn around and ignore it until he heard someone hiss his name.

Mark thought he was just hearing things until he heard it again, loud and clear. He was just moments away of grabbing his phone and calling the cops when, strangely, the voice started singing. Although he knew nothing about music, he could somehow make out of a baritone type of voice. It was deep and raspy that Mark wondered if it was a pro singing right outside his window.

But who on earth would sing to him “You Are My Sunshine” at this hour?

He furrowed his eyebrows and trudged towards his window, the song coming to an end as he yanked his curtains to the side just to jump back upon confirming that _someone_ was, indeed, outside his room. The urge to scream was just at the tip of his tongue when his eyes focused on the intruder, gaping soon after when he finally realized that it was Jackson, body glued onto the trunk of a tree by their house and arms hugging a thick branch.

“What the fuck Jackson!” He whispered, frantically opening his window and leaning his body forward. His annoyance doubled when he saw the cheeky grin on his boyfriend’s face. “What are you smiling about, asshole? Get down from there!”

Although proud of his climbing skills, Jackson obeyed his boyfriend and extended his foot to reach for the roof just below Mark’s window. Tongue darted outwards in concentration, he mentally counted to three before throwing his body on it.

Meanwhile, Mark held his breath as he watched Jackson move a few feet above from the ground, sending out prayers to every angels and saints for his boyfriend’s safety. He only sighed in relief when Jackson finally stood up after dusting his body and walked towards his window, grinning at him.

Mark rolled eyes but there was a faint smile breaking on his face, “Idiot.”

“Idiotically in love with you,” Jackson retorted, standing a few centimeters away from Mark with the window sill between them.

He couldn’t hold back the chuckle that left his lips, until he realized that he should still be mad at his boyfriend. Clearing his throat, Mark hardened his face once more and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What are you doing here, Jackson?”

“Why? Can’t I miss my boyfriend? I didn’t see you the rest of the afternoon.”

“And you know exactly why, Jackson. Don’t play clueless with me.” Mark deadpans and the grin fell from Jackson’s face. “Why didn’t you push her away, Jackson? Have you forgotten that you have a boyfriend or were you already getting bored with me?”

Jackson widened his eyes and shook his head vehemently. “What are you talking about, Mark? I wouldn’t ever get bored with you. I love you!”

And there goes the familiar burning on his throat and the stinging on his nose. Mark already figured how glassy his eyes looked judging from the guilt that spelled across Jackson’s face. “Then why? You know when I saw you there clearly enjoying her presence, I thought you didn’t want me anymore!” He cried, tears spilling uncontrollably that he had to bury his face in his palms. His shoulders were shaking violently as he hiccupped through his tears. Just the very thought that Jackson doesn’t want him anymore was enough to break his heart into millions of pieces.

“Oh, Mark.” Jackson muttered helplessly under his breath.

Planting his hands on the window sill, Jackson lifted his body up and went inside. Mark lifted his face up when Jackson pushed him back gently so he could get in and when Jackson’s feet landed on his carpeted floor, he threw himself at him. Jackson didn’t miss a beat as he collected Mark in his arms and tightened his hold around his waist, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He let Mark cry on his shoulder, letting his jacket be soaked with tears.

As Mark cried in his embrace, Jackson nuzzled his nose on Mark’s hair. “I’m sorry, Mark. I actually came here to apologize. I have no excuse whatsoever to try defending myself. It was done out of instinct, really. You know how I used to behave around girls before you came into my life, right? But I want you to always remember that I love you. You were the first person I’ve been serious about. With you, I can’t stop thinking what our future would like. I’ve been having this daydreams of us living in our own house with mini Jacksons and mini Marks running around and causing us headaches.”

He chuckled and Mark joined him with that, finding it ridiculously cute that Jackson’s been thinking about their future together way too advanced than he was. Pushing himself up from Jackson’s hug, his reddened eyes found Jackson’s apologetic ones. Jackson was just about to say sorry once more when Mark halted him with a quick peck on the lips.

“I forgive you.” Mark murmured, breath ghosting over Jackson’s lips. “Promise me you won’t do it again.”

“I promise.” Jackson grinned before pulling Mark into a slow, gentle kiss. When they pulled away, Jackson held Mark’s gaze, eyes dilated with so much adoration and love. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby. I love you.”

Mark giggled when Jackson nudged his nose with his own, rubbing it together lovingly. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jackson. And I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Heart's Day, guys! 
> 
> Now I turn a year older but I feel like I'm getting younger though, lol. And no guys, I wasn't kidding when I said that February 14 is my birthday. You can ask my mom if you want, lol.
> 
> This story is dedicated to everyone of you who have been supporting my stories and enduring my bad cases of writer's block or laziness, whichever you want to call it. Think of this as a 'thank you' gift for being such amazing readers! 
> 
> I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
